Serenity
by Princess Moonie of the moon
Summary: Serenity is in an abusive relationship. Will she stay or will she leave? one shot fic.


Serenity

By Elizabeth Harley

Serenity fell to the ground as her lip began to swell like a balloon. Her crystal blue eyes were wide with fear; as she watched her boyfriend tower over her like a huge scary giant. His eyes roamed her body as he took in all the damage he had done. A black eye. A fat bleeding lip. Cuts and bruises marking her white porcelain doll skin. And what also looked to be like a broken arm. He smirked at Serenity. "That'll teach you to try and run away again. You're mine and belong to me!" With that he strode out of the room with out even giving her another glance. It was as if she was nothing more than mere trash. After Darien had left the room Serenity finally let the tears she had held back stream down her face. The pain that shot through her body was pure torture. She thought back to the day it all started.

_Serenity had come home from work that day in a bad, hot quick-tempered mood. When dinner wasn't ready and to his satisfaction or taste; he beat her up for the first time. He abused her calling her a stupid, useless, lazy little dog. At first Serenity thought it was just a one-off thing, but the next day he hit her again and again and again. Soon after weeks of being attacked and beaten by her boyfriend; Serenity started to fear for her life and lived in fear like a prey fearing safety while its predator is hunting it. She knew that she should get out of there A.S.A.P while she still had the chance, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him because she loved him too much to leave him; even if he beat her everyday._

"A Death where I can love you and know I can't be hurt by you is better than a life where I can love you and know that I can be hurt by you." Serenity muttered to herself. Serenity clutched her arm in pain as she stood up. She couldn't move or feel her arm. It felt as if she had a million needles stabbing into her arm. This one, she knew, would be suspicious and hard to explain to the doctor at the hospital. As she walked out the room, she felt something warm, wet and sticky that ran down the back of her neck. It smelled sickly sweet of blood. "Great!" She thought.

Darien was sitting in the lounge room watching TV when he heard movement in the kitchen. Then Serenity walked into the lounge room with car keys in her hand. "Can you please take me to the hospital? I can't drive because of my arm." Serenity said as Darien continues to watch the picture dance across the TV screen. "What are you going to tell the hospital?" Darien asked as he switched off the TV and snatched the car keys out of Serenity's hand. "Nothing, just that I fell down a flight of stairs." She replied quietly. "You better or you'll suffer the consequences!" He said menacingly. He grabbed her roughly around the waist and pulled her possessively through the front door.

Upon arrival at the hospital Serenity was given a room and hospital garments to wear. She was told she would have to spend the night for observation on her head and could go home the next morning on the results. As soon as the doctor was out of the room, Darien wasted no time to attack Serenity like an alcoholic would run to a liquor cabinet. "This is all your fault!" He hissed in a deathly voice.

"_Stand up for your self Serenity!" an angry voice said inside her head. "But I love him!" Another voice said; this time it was sad and hurt. "If he loved you he wouldn't be treating you like this!" The angry voice argued. "How can you love someone who beats you up everyday?" "I can't stand up to him! He'll beat me even worse than he usually does" The sad voice argued back. "You're an independent woman! You can't let him beat you and push you around! You have the strength and the courage within yourself! Listen to me! I am your inner voice!" The angry voice reasoned. _

"Well? Answer me god damn it!" Darien hissed angrily. He slapped her hard across the face. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Serenity screamed. "Be quiet!" Darien hissed- slapping her across the face again. "No, no, NO!" Serenity shouted. "I have put up getting beaten by you for the past two months! I stayed because I love you!" "Don't be stupid woman. Learn your place in life! You're a filthy treacherous snake that nobody wants. You belong to me because I own you! You are MINE!" Darien said. He grabbed her face then tossed it aside like a piece of trash. "I don't belong to you! I have feelings. I am my own personal being!" Serenity screamed. "Do you know the pain I've gone through? No, you don't. You're a cruel cold and heartless being that can never learn to love or treat a woman with respect!" "You're going to regret defying me." Darien seethed. "Tomorrow you're going to get it bad!" "I have had enough of you treating me like nothing when I deserve so much better!" Serenity hissed. "I am not going to let you control me no more!"

"Shut up you treacherous snake or I'll shut you up for good." Darien threatened. "Good, go ahead and try! A Death where I can love you and know I can't be hurt by you is better than a life where I can love you and know that I can be hurt by you." Serenity said solemnly. She held her head up high and met his glare with one of her own. Just as Darien was about to slap her across the face again, the doctor walked in. Immediately she had Darien removed from the hospital and away from Serenity.

The doctor coaxed Serenity as she begun to break down and shed the tears that had forced their way down her cheeks. The next morning Serenity was found lying in her hospital bed with a mirror, a razor blade and a note.

"_A Death where I can love you and know I can't be hurt by you is better than a life where I can love you and know that I can be hurt by you."_

The End.

* * *

Well what do you guys think? This got me an 'A' on my short story assignment.

i'm going to have another story out soon. It's a crossover between, Sailor Moon, Twilight and The House of Night, but Just mainly the house of night and twilight.


End file.
